Times Keep Changing
by PhoenixOfIce
Summary: Voldemort had a year older sister, who never saw him. Why? She was trapped in a time vortex releasing her in 1961! What are the concuring events? R&R Please! Hopefully better than it sounds ;P
1. Prologue

**Discailmer: Hello, pople of the universe, I own harry plopper, and I am ofishally the best spweller ever!**

**Ummm, no. Not yet...**

The current year was 1930; I was 8 and a half months pregnant with my second child. Their father, Tom Riddle Senior, had left me for six months now, surviving off the streets, it was hard. I had been shunned from my family, including my father, Marvolo Gaunt. My year old daughter is Anna Marie Riddle, she has soft brunette hair centering around her face and soft blue eye , her face copies that of the little angel children on Muggle poster ads. No resemblance of me whatsoever, thankfully. I was sickly thin and pale with pained murky grey eyes, thin and dry dark blond hair comparable to straw, which had grey flecks in it, wrinkles surrounding the entirety of my battered skin. A sharp kick suddenly erupted from my swollen stomach, forcing me out of my thoughts. I reached for Anna's hand, squeezing it lightly, and waiting for the nauseating pain to pass as it always did. But minutes passed, spurts of unbearable pain kept coming at me like a freight train. I was currently writhing on our one room home's floor in pain, Anna was waddling slowly to my side, giggling, she must've thought I was merely playing. I could feel that little Tom was ready, but I was getting weaker and weaker by the second. Scooping Anna into my arms, I shrieked with pain, though I was a squib, I thought and willed myself to find Anna a place… a better place than with me. Feeling my time was soon coming, I rushed down the streets, heaving and eventually falling by a huge building, a woman was nervously walking to me. The pain was unbearable, worse than the millions of torturing curses I had been subjected to in my lifetime. Within minutes, it was all over, defeated; I looked at the woman, desperately pleading… "To- Tom, Marvolo. R- Riddle" Glancing at my side where Anna had been, only to find she was gone. With not even a moment to experience any emotion, everything went black, all feeling diminished as my life slipped away.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It was a chilly June morning, outside you couldn't see 10 feet in front of yourself because of the fog. A little light brown haired toddler was playing in his front yard under the careful watch of his mother. Suddenly, the cute boy waddled away from his spot, headed for the lush fields in front of their house. The mother quickly ran after her boy, she couldn't see him, but could hear the faint pats of his shoes on the ground. After what could've been forever, the padding of his shoes stopped, she walked forward, in relief seeing her child. However, he wasn't alone; he was sitting next to a cute girl around his age that was laying on the dew dropped grass. She was wearing a thin purple fleece sweater with pink words on it, her cheeks pink from the breeze, no shoes on her feet. Kneeling down, the mother smiled at her smart little boy, scooping up the brunette girl in her arms, holding her child's hand. Slowly but surely, the threesome made it back to the house through the now fading fog. The smile on the boy's face was clear as he gazed out at his new found friend who was sitting on the table, being examined my his mother. After seeming to pass the inspection, she immediately stood, wobbling closer to him and smiling, "My name is Ah-na!" she exclaimed. The two hugged and began to play with a muggle toy (a playschool airplane), boarding and unloading the few people and making sound effects (ZOOM! BOOM! Etc) Later that evening, after her new friend's mommy and daddy talked, they asked Anna if she would like to live there from now on. Anna smiled euphorically, chirping a soft "Yay!" before hugging her new brother. From that day on, the pair were inseparable, both being intelligent for our ages (Anna: 15 months. Brother: 16 months). They ran around, played, and enjoyed weekly 'light' shows put on by their parents. Among the many their favorites had to be gold, blue, and a pretty green. Every day was a perfect fantasy, they had the best life ever, impossible for it to get any better.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Over the past few years, Anna and her brother had lived a simply perfect life, each showing accidental magic. The two were close, and knew their other like the back of their hand, their dreams, nightmares, wishes, fears, and joys. Everything stayed amazing until one Halloween night. Anna had noticed a man outside yelling at her daddy when it was still light out. Later, Anna and her brother were walking to a Halloween party down the street, dressed up, she as a unicorn, him as a dragon. Suddenly, a huge shriek filled the air, followed by a monstrous crash of a tree. Brother and sister simultaneously looked at each other, dashing forward. It didn't take a genius to know they were being followed, yet it took both by surprise when Anna was tackled by a giant sized beast, hunger in its eyes, its super sized limbs pinning her down. Her brother's eyes widened, he swiftly grabbed a nearby stone from the ground, gathering up all his strength, he threw the stone, which was pinpointed at the monster's shoulder. It turned on him quickly, leaving behind Anna, roaring a terrible howl, leaping on him, then, with his eyes closed, all he could feel was red and black pain.

**Anna POV**

How? Why? He saved me! I was speechless before randomly yelling and jumping on the animal who was currently tearing up my brother's arm. The thing, to my dismay, didn't give up until hurried footsteps of a coyote reached them. When I turned my head, I stepped out of the way, getting a weird feeling that I should. I swear I saw it wink at me before mauling and fighting off the animal off my brother. Minutes later, mommy and daddy came, finding me crying over Remmy's body, looking sad and worried. Mommy and Remmy disappeared into thin air while Daddy took me home. It was the longest night of my entire life, around 1 am Mommy came home, talking to daddy in another room.

**General POV**

"He's, he's, he's a werewolf now John…" said Mary Lupin.

"We can't have Anna anymore then, the risk, it would be so hard, she already lucked out, no one can usually live through ONE attack! It's too much…" John Lupin replied.

"Ok, I'll write a letter for the orphanage, explaining we can't take care of her anymore. But what about accidental magic?" Mary reasoned.

"No idea." Replied John.

**Anna POV**

Exhausted, I slowly drifted to sleep, the next thing I knew, I was laying in a bed comparable to cardboard, a flickering light on and constant talking and screeching. Looking around, I wasn't home anymore, kids my ages were laughing manically, playing in a little playhouse thing, running, and playing with blocks. Nervous, I just silently laid there, trying to pretend that it wasn't real, that this was just another nightmare.

**Awwwwwww isn't Remus so cute? :) DUCK! Im random and I don't like pie! So yeah, thank you SOOOOOOOO much for reading this and PLEASE review! I know where I want this story to go but not how to get it there! Critiques, suggestions, u name it! Thanks! :D oh and by the way, this won't be a RL/OC story. Hint? Twilight werewolve's gravity... Lalala! :)**


	2. whoa Whoa WHOA its Magic!

Disclaimer!: Yepppp I own it the day Snape has better hair then Sirius Black. **OMG IT HURTS JUST THINKING ABOUT IT! NOT EVEN FUNNY!**

"ANNA! C'mon! We're going to be **LATE**!" A worried Mira nagged me on. "Hold on!" I instantly replied, "I have to get this right!"

Currently, I was playing with a random spinning top that had been lying in my room for some reason. When it finally began to spiral, I gave in to

Mira's request to leave for school. "But it's POINTLESS! When am I ever going to use LONG DIVISION IN MY LIFE?" I exclaimed, ignoring the

indignant stares some people were giving me. Ms. Litheris, was my 'teacher', and everyone hated her for the ancient, monotonous, and practically

deaf person she was. But there only lay a week between us and the summer holidays, so it was ok. The day passed rather slowly, when

something at lunch happened, it was most unexpected. Mira, my best friend, also an orphan, was mad, and it just so happened that her chocolate

milk launched itself into my brunette hair. To say the least, I was devastated, as you can conclude from this, I am extremely vain. Another thing,

during class I was spacing out while Mira was taking tedious notes from a video. On what you might ask? She was taking notes on how to take

notes. Back to the point, when I was daydreaming, I felt something icy flutter in my hair, fall on my desk, and such. Snow. It was snow. Astounded

from this, I looked around, we had 30 minutes left in class, 5 students had already left. Forget this! I walked proudly out of there, waiting just

outside the school for Mira, who, to my surprise, came out 15 minutes later. Unaware of what would occur today, the pair of us walked back to the

orphanage, just to be called for by Miss. Helen, who was the caretaker of the girls in rooms 1C-25C. She led us to room 3A, one of the meeting

rooms, once we were inside, she slipped away quickly. This guy with a stomach length white beard was waiting with a patient look for us. For a

few seconds, so I filled it with my sweet 'angel' tone voice, "Hi! I'm Anna! Ummm, sorry, who are you?" The guy smiled, replying, "Hello, I am Albus

Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." His eyes twinkled oddly, Mira realized it was her turn to speak, shortly saying, "Hi, I'm Mira." Mr. Dumbledore

then continued, "Happy birthday Anna, and I believe the current term is 'happy belated birthday', Mira. He handed us both these letters, mine was

addressed to **'3C,2nd floor, Surrey Orphanage, Little Whinging, Surrey**. Curiosity took over me, so I tore the letter open.

**Dear Ms. Anna I. Riddle,** Haha! I knew it! Riddle wasn't just an alias on my information card!

**You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**. "Huh? I don't get it!" I exclaimed, confused. Mira looked puzzled

also. Mr. Dumbledore spoke up."Have either of you ever done something when you were sad, angry, or scared?" "I have, but how is this real? I

mean, science-" Mira went on and on into something science related. I nodded in disbelief, I mean, the list thing said cauldrons, owls, and wands!

At the bottom, it said Mr. Dumbledore was the headmaster, it all seemed amazing, just from the letter! Professor Dumbledore smiled ,saying

something before a table was a blue and green cat! "This is all real, at Hogwarts you will eventually learn to do that level of magic." I was ecstatic,

IT WAS REAL! NOOOO MORE MATH! He was telling us stuff about Hogwarts and I spaced out in little fantasies. When

we were sent back to our room, I jumped, grinning, "Don't you know what this means? We get to ditch school overall this week! I just then

realized it was 11:15 PM. First, I blinked, realizing I had been 11 for 4 minutes… I jumped before continuing to blab with Mira until about midnight

before going to sleep. On Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, we would skip school, sleeping in until about 11 AM, we got dressed and sneaked

out. After this, we went to the school, but on the playground. I have no idea what Mira was doing, but I was sunbathing at the highest point,

next to the slide. Over the next few days I became incredibly tan, and I loved it. Then, on Friday, we woke up at 8, Mira wore a plain blue dress

while I wore jean shorts and a neon green shirt with pink paint splattering words like 'Hey, Hola, Hi' and other greetings and stuff like that. I had brought a spare white

shirt with a pink and neon green sharpie for everyone to sign. By the end of that school day, that shirt definately endured a lot, being wrote on, trampled, as a blindfold, and it had been tie

dyed was among the many things. Undoubtedly, it had been the best time I had ever had in that classroom, scratch that, my whole school career life, except for that one time when Miss. Helen lost her favorite marble, therefore made anyone who laughed at her clean the hall and make her some french whipped oatmeal and masberry jam (made with mango, blueberry, and some dead cow bone marrow) . Sadly, that had been the most lonely time and terrified of cows period of my life. For summer, Mira was lazy and woke up at 1PM, while I awoke at 11AM. Then, on July 25, surprise, something out of the ordinary came. Miss Helen shouted us to room 3A once more, where this lady was waiting, looking

weirdly at me. "Hi!" I cheerfully greeted. "Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall, and I'm here to take you to get your school things. Mira smiled while I

jumped up and down with excitement. Professor McGonagall led the way outside, into a shabby little bar-ish thing, then to a brick wall. "Why are

we standing at a wall?" I asked. A few moments later, the bricks dissolved, which made me jump, revealing a buzzingly busy street. Professor

McGonagall smiled with a hint of pride in her voice, "This is Diagon Alley, where you will most likely get all of your supplies for Hogwarts over the

then, without saying any more, took us to a huge domed building. Inside, there were some long fingered people with big noses .

Nervously, I pocketed the money from a trust fund I had inherited. Both Mira and I exchanged our money for this world's gold, silver, and copper

coins. Soon, we had our books, robes (We could only get BLACK! No neon ), cauldron, then our wands. A bell made a soft jangling noise as we

entered the shop, no one was there, so I stepped forward. "Ah, Miss. Anna, I was wondering when I'd see you, much overdue visit this is." What

did he mean? Oh well. The older guy who spoke appeared with a stack of boxes. "Ok, give this one a wave." He said, handing me a polished stick

thing, no. Wand. "13 inches Maple and Pixie Wing. " I proudly swished and a nearby vase caught on fire. I looked around, trying to find a way to

put the fire out. The guy, Ollivander, swished his own wand, extinguishing the fire and taking that wand. "Ok then, try this, Oak and Unicorn Hair 9

½ inches." The second I touched it I felt like I had just downed 10 cups of hot chocolate and mint chocolate ice cream. I then bought it, letting

Mira get her wand, which was a 10 inches Olive and Dragon Heartstring. For the rest of the summer, Mira and I had practiced little spells, by the

time September rolled around, I had mastered Lumos and was working on Wingardium Leviosa, while Mira was on to turning feathers into

needles. At 9 am on Sept 1st, after getting dressed of course, I snuck downstairs quickly, sliding down the staircase's banister, silently going to

the door from there. Mira came from her own room, having put both of our trunks in her room yesterday so she could levitate them downstairs in

the morning. When both of the trunks were safely down the stairs, both of us sat boredly, waiting for Miss. Helen to come take us to the Kings

Cross station for Hogwarts. Finally, about 10 minutes later, Miss Helen trudged slowly down the stairs, gulping a jumbo cup of coffee, promptly

ordering us to put our trunks in the hideous puke green colored van belonging to the orphanage that was parked outside. The drive to

London was pretty quiet, quick, and uneventful. Miss Helen dropped us off, crudely leaving us at the station with our trunks.

This left Mira panicked, at first I just sat there, then I started skipping around, waiting for other people to get there that knew what they were doing.

How could I tell they were witches or wizards? By their owls, not only that, but for some reason they were talking about some legacy, pureblood, Slytherin, and mudblood. Little did I know at that time, those things would have such a great impact on my life.

**A/N: So people... How amazing was it? yeah haven't updated in months. 1. You'll live :P. 2. NOT giving up, i have about 20 pages already written, and its pretty epic, but not as much so as it will be in 5th year and beyond! 3. Um HOMEWORK ignorant fools :P and orals, yeah, GOTTA love it. please Review! How else is that POOR little green "Review" button gonna get fed? Cmon people! SAVE THE LITTLE EMERALD RETREIVER RIGHT THERE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! :) Thanks for reading, please review :)**

_** -Phoenix Of Ice-**_


End file.
